Star VS The Dreamscape
by DocBlipper26
Summary: Being bored with everything, Star makes a bet with Bill Cipher. In order to avoid her Royal Magical Wand being taken by Bill (who secretly plans to take Mewni with force), her and Marco have to kidnap the Pines twins to know where the Author's journals are... (Rated K for the moment. Rating might change as story progresses)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

After another awesome day of going to school and fighting Ludo and his monster army, it was time for Star to get some beauty sleep. She liked her dreams. Dreams like riding fire-breathing unicorns chasing her ex; Tom or exploring an under-water temple. Dreams was where she could have more adventures without leaving her bed...well...until this night.

Star's dream began like normal with her and Marco kicking Ludo's butt and with him retreating through a portal.

"Let's go and kick his butt more!" Star screamed with confidence as the two entered Ludo's portal. She thought it would take her back home to Mewni but actually, it took her to somewhere abstract. A place that looked like her home on Mewni, the Daiz house and Echo Creek Academy. "What is this place?" she asked herself before Star saw a bright yellow glow near her. She turned around to see a triangle...actually, more like a pyramid; forming above her head. It then grow a black top-hat along with matching bow-tie and cane. Finally, it's eye opened wide. The triangle began to laugh like an evil mastermind.

"Dying Star. You have a nice subconscious here!" The triangle stated as he began to float around her head. Star began to look annoyed. "Actually, it's so good that I can peek around your memories right now if I wished." He spoke with a voice which was like chrome.

"What are you?" Star asked as she pulled out her wand before it evaporated in her hands.

"The name's Bill Cipher. Professional Dream Being." The triangle introduced himself before making business card out of thin air. He gave it to Star. She read it out loud.

"Bill Cipher. Dream Demon P.H.D"

"You see Dying Star; you don't know about me but I know everything about you..." Bill stated in a sort of very eerily tone.

"Like what then?" Star asked in smug tone.

"Your favourite meat is Leprechaun." Bill began to answer before he make another copy of himself.

"Your scared of filling in the responsibilities your parent's job has." The Bill copy answered. The original Bill then made a third and final copy of himself.

"And...oh oh!" The second copy began to answer before laughing. He continued "Get this. You spend a lot of time thinking about this irritating brown haired karate guy." Star looked at all three Bills in horror and embarrassment.

"Gimmie details!" The original Bill and the other Bill copy asked the third Bill whispered said details.

"Oh Oh! That is Scandalous!" Bill stated. Star had enough of this.

"Why are you in my dreams?!" Star screamed.

"Oh yeah!" Bill remembered before he merged his copies back into himself. He then waked a few paces back from Star and projected a few images from his only eye. "Get this, I come from a place from Gravity Falls and... I don't know...there's a lot of mysteries around that place. There's some very complicated stuff."

"So, you want me to go there?" Star asked.

"No dummy. Wait, what's this?" Bill answered before he picked up a bendy straw and began messing around with it. Star was starting to get annoyed. "What's that over there?" Bill asked before he clicked his fingers. Star turned to see the environment change from the abstract place to a huge forest. Sadly, they were floating at least 500 foot above it. The floating stopped.

"Ahhhh!" Star screamed as she began to fall. Bill floated alongside her as she was falling. "How many things do you know?!" She shouted before Bill floated in front of her. His body began showing images of her, her parents, Marco, Janna, Echo Creek, Ludo, His Army and various dimensions.

"Lots of things..." He stated very slowly. He then cracked out of that phase before he moved away from Star a bit. "I could make you a deal where I could let you travel through dimensions without your parents ever knowing which would mean that you would have to go to that awful princess school..."

"Why would I ever want that? I have dimensional scissors already." Star stated as she began to fall faster.

"Well, you don't know what ever gonna to happen in the future; kid. Besides, I need to head back into your old woman's dream. Hey, that's her right now!" Bill sounded defeated before he noticed a huge stone head of Star's mother which was sleeping. He floated closer to that stone head. "See you in your nightmares! OKAY, BYE!" He jumped into a small portal out of Star's mind. She then looked down and began panicking. She hit the ground...

...and woke up in her bed room. She sighed with relief. "It was just a dream." She sighed before wiping her forehead. She then noticed something was written on her hand. She looked at it. "The Dream is Real – Bill." Star began to panic then notice something written on her arm. "Look what I did to your other hand." She then pulled her other hand into her view and noticed some else written on her other hand. It was a drawing of a peacock with the writing "Look! A Peacock!" She looked at it with an annoyed expression before lying in bed thinking about the dream...even though it was school tomorrow.

* * *

 **Yes, It's another Gravity Falls fanfic and best of all, it's my second Star VS The Forces of Evil one. I saw a comic posted on Tumblr and it inspired me to write this. I've already got two more chapters written and ready to go but, I'll post them one by one with in the next few days.**

 **So, if you liked this, give a fav, a review or a follow or all three. It helps cause it motivates me to write more.**

 **Just before I go though; I'm gonna leave you guys a question; What happens when you make a bet with Bill Cipher? Until next time. :)**


	2. The Incompetent Dream Demon's Bet

**Chapter One – The Incompetent Dream Demon's Bet**

 _Two Weeks Later..._

"I'm sooooo bored!" Star screamed as she threw her arms up from the sofa only for them to come back down on it. Marco came down from upstairs to see Star's bored face. Usually, she's either going on adventures or mess around with his phone if she's bored.

"So, you wouldn't want my phone then?" Marco asked smugly as he played his 'ironic' ring-tone. That would cheer her up.

"Eh."

"What do you mean 'eh'?!" Marco was confused as hell but then Star remembered that dream she had. The posh-looking triangle dude. The giant head of her mum and...Dream Demon. That was it!Star was back to her usual-self.

"Off to bed. Night!" Star spoke very quickly as she went off to her bed room. A few more hours later, she dropped off to sleep.

Her mind was blank. No abstract images or triangular gentleman. Just pure white. "Please, come back. I want to make a bet..." Star spoke before she fell down to the floor. After a moment, she looked up to a person. Her mind created a mental image of a person her age. A boy. He wore a blue and white cap which had a blue pine tree in the middle of it, a red t-shirt with a dark blue jacket of sorts and grey shorts. He had a small nose with brown bushy hair.

"Hi. My name is Dipper. I'm a figment of your imagination." The boy introduced himself as he helped Star up from the ground of her mind.

"Okay then..." Star said before she began to walk away but then she thought that this figment of imagination might be able to help her summon the dream demon "How can I summon the Dream Demon then...Dip?" She asked. Dipper looked at Star with horror as she turned around.

"Summon him?! No, it's not the best idea. You don't know what he's capable of." Dipper warned.

"Pffft. He's a Dream Demon. They're incompetent anyway. Well, from the few I've met anyway." Star shrugged off Dipper's warnings. "Anyway, why should I listen to you; you're a part of my imagination. I can take you out of my dream if I wanted." Surprisingly, Dipper was okay with this fact.

"I'll help you summon him..." Dipper stated as he began to show Star how to summon Bill with the use of Journal 3. A few minutes later, Star was summoning Bill in her sleep.

"Trianglium. Entaglium. Metefrois Dominus Ventium. Meteforis Venetisarium!" Star screamed before her eyes started to glow blue. Dipper then popped out of Star's mindscape. "Asetnohrptus, Asetnohrptus, Asetnohrptus, Asetnohrptus, Asetnohrptus!" Star screamed before her eyes turned back to normal. Soon enough, Bill appeared right in front of her.

"You again. What do you want?" Bill asked aggressively before adding "...I've got people to terrorize in their sleep you know."

"I want to make a bet with you." Star said confidently. She made bets with dream demons that were apart of Ludo's army before...and won every single time. She has nothing to lose here. Bill saw this as an opportunity.

"I'm listening. First, call out who is a part of your bet, Dying Star..." Bill spoke with a sense of interest and evil in every word he said.

"Myself and Marco Diaz!" Star answered. Bill began to look inside the memories of Star and Marco.

"Good Enough...However..." Bill stated before he began to sigh.

"However what?" Star asked

"I'll need another person in order for this bet to be official in my books." Bill explained. Star looked confused. There's no-one else she could think of that she could bring into this bet then...lightblub! She had an idea.

"Bring Marco from his dream right now into here. Go through his memories and choose a person that could be fun for our little bet..." Star concluded. Bill was liking the idea of this 'bet' more and more.

Meanwhile in Marco's dream, he was walking along the streets of Echo Creek Academy with Star like usual until he saw Ludo and his minions kidnapping Jackie.

"I'll save them!" Screamed Star as she began running into the fray into Ludo's minions captured her too as her wand dropped to the floor. In a split second, Marco picked up Star's wand as it transformed into an ancient wizard wand with a karate headband and waistband. The wand was his now! He began using it to save Star and Jackie from Ludo and his minions. Using the wand and his karate moves proved too much for Ludo and his minions as they fled back into the portal.

"Here's your wand Star." Marco handed the wand back to Star as it transformed back into it's usual form. "I have something else to catch up with..." He spoke with suave before running up to Jackie. She caught him with open arms. She got ready to kiss the hell out of him as Marco puckered up and... POOF!

There he was right next to Star and Bill in Star's dream. He punched his knee in anger. "Damn it. I was so close from kissing Jackie!" Marco angrily spoke to Star. Bill overheard and laughed to himself while looking through his memories.

"Oh oh. You mean that super hot skateboarding girl that you don't have the guts to ask out?" Bill sarcastically asked before laughing again. Marco's temper hit it's maximum level and was ready to fight him. Star held him back. "Wait a second. I found the third player of our bet!" Bill stated as he brought Janna into Star's mindscape.

"What is going on?" Janna asked Marco.

"I don't know. Star, what is going on?" Marco asked with a hint of anger but also in a calm tone.

"Well, I got bored of everything we've been doing for the past few months and I thought I would change it up by..." Star began explaining before giving a sheepish laugh. She finished quietly "...summoning a dream demon."

"A WHAT?!" Marco was terrified by now. Bill then hovered in front of three.

"To the two who just entered; the name's Bill Cipher. Dying Star here is making bet involving the three of ya." Bill explained in his usual cocky tone of voice.

"A bet? I like bets..." Janna stated in a mischievous tone as she got closer to Marco.

"Well, I don't!" Marco disagreed before stepping away from Janna. "Could we have a minute?" He asked Bill before he angrily dragged Star away from Bill and Janna. "I thought I told you about this betting problem before, Star."

"I know but, Dream Demons are incompetent. They're dumb. They can't win. We have a 99 percent chance of winning and a very very small chance of losing Marco." Star quietly explained how bad Dream Demons are at bets. Marco nodded before the two returned to Bill.

"Ready to sort the details of our bet?" Bill asked

"Hell yeah we are. You're going down you incompetent dream demon!" Star back-chatted Bill. He wasn't having any of that.

"Incompetent? I could give you a head that's always screaming!" Bill warned before he summoned said head. It dropped on the floor right next to three kids. He clicked his fingers as the face began to lose it's skin, muscle and bone...one by one. This made Marco horrified but Janna and Star was more than confident to kick Bill's butt at the bet. "The bet itself I will decide when we had agreed on the participants and the winner's items."

"Winner's items?" Star asked confused

"The winner will win a prize that they pick!" Bill spoke like a hyper active child. Star then gathered Marco and Janna around. About ten minutes, they decided on their prize.

"We would like as our prize; one wish per person." Star answered Bill. He quickly then produced an image of a black sphere with a hourglass engraved on it.

"This is a time wish! You will all have one if you win the bet." Bill explained before laughing. That didn't sound good. "But...if I win; I want..." He paused for dramatic effect. "...The Royal Magic Wand." Star knew that she would win. She didn't need to worry about losing her wand cause she would totally win. "Is this a deal?" Bill floated down to Star as his left hand began to produce a blue flame.

"Deal." Star spoke confidently as she shook Bill's left hand. The blue flames went up Star, Marco and Janna's right arms. They had no escape now.

"Boy, This will be fun! Now, the actual bet itself. I bet you can't kidnap the Pines Twins from Gravity Falls and steal the journals of Author from Gravity Falls." Bill told the actual bet.

"Gravity Falls? That's hours away from Echo Creek!" Marco stated.

"That's why I'm gonna put you to sleep!" Bill stated in a child-like manner.

"But aren't we already asleep?" Star asked.

"Nighty Night!" Bill placed his finger on Star's forehead as everything went black.

* * *

 **Star has placed herself, Janna and Marco into a very dangerous bet. Can they succeed? You'll find out as the rest of the story unfolds. Next chapter will go live tomorrow. Until tomorrow folks. :)**


	3. Evil Takes A Holiday

**Before we begin, sorry about the short chapter but...enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter Two – Evil Takes A Holiday**

 _Half a day later..._

Bullfrog arrived back in Ludo's Lair. He slammed his chest with his arms before croaking. "Ludo, Master. I have returned for my daily report of Star Butterfly's current status on Earth." Bullfrog keeled to his master who was in fact, eating a bucket of chicken wings in a very messy manner. He stopped after hearing Bullfrog.

"Splendid Bullfrog. Tell me everything!" Ludo commanded before continuing to eat his chicken wings. Bullfrog began to look a bit sheepish. "Go on then. Tell me your report!" Ludo commanded in an aggressive tone. He began to laugh sheepishly.

"You see Master, Star and the Daiz kid are...er...gone." Bullfrog explained. Ludo stopped everything he was doing as his chicken wing rolled to the floor.

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Ludo asked with aggressively by grabbing Bullfrog's shirt. Behind them, Bill appeared into existence. He began laughing.

"I see you have a bit of..." Bill began to tease while trying containing his laughter. He couldn't. "...a problem here, Skull Bird." Ludo turned to see Bill. He sighed.

"You again. I thought I reclined your deal before demon!" Ludo stated before trying to throw one of his chicken wings at Bill. It missed greatly.

"Well, I came by to say that I might of caught Star's wand for you. Something that your minion army has never done for you." Bill hinted. Ludo's attitude turned from hateful to confused. How was that even possible?

"The Mewni Royal Magic Wand? That Wand?" Ludo asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah. That one." He answered.

"Gimmie it!" Ludo tried to leap at Bill but he moved out of the way before Ludo could grab him.

"Turns out all you need is Dying Star being bored in order to make a bet. If she loses it, I get her wand which will be yours buddy...if we make a deal..." Bill joked before he turned sinister. Ludo and his minions looked at Bill with confusion. They had no idea what he was going on about. He sighed. "That means, if you want her wand; you have to make a deal with me. I need you and your army to help in the future but we'll sort the details out later." Bill flew down to Ludo as his right arm began producing blue flames. Ludo jumped as fast as he could to shake his hand.

"Deal. Deal! Deal!" Ludo screamed with pure joy as the blue flames rushed up his arms.

"Right then, time to set Dying Star off on her bet. Remember reality is an illusion, The Universe is a hologram, buy gold, Byyyeeee!" Bill stated before vanishing in thin air. Ludo looked at his minions with pure happiness. They looked confused on what's going on.

"The boss is getting is the wand soon which means one thing..." Ludo began to speak before Bullfrog interrupted.

"Vacation time?!" He asked with surprise as he and the other minions dressed in vacation clothes in a flash.

"In deed! Come on guys; to the Beach Dimension!" Ludo answered as he used his dimensional scissors to open a portal to said 'Beach Dimension'. His minions rushed through the portal before him as he placed his sun glassed on. "I'm gonna love vacation."

* * *

 **So, the reason for this chapter (and it's shortness) is that it's setting up a sub-plot involving Ludo I'm planning to include in few chapter's time. Otherwise, they'll be one more chapter tomorrow then no more updates until Early August (cause I'm away on holiday).**

 **Thank you for reading to this point. It make me happy that people are reading this. Until tomorrow, please leave a fav, follow and/or review. Again, thank you. :)**


	4. Welcome to Gravity Falls

**Chapter Three: Welcome to Gravity Falls**

 _Two Days Later..._

Star woke up in the middle of forest. Trees as far as she can see them with no sign of Marco or Janna in sight. At least she had her dimensional scissors and her wand.

"I can hop back to Mewni to get to gear for this bet! That can help us." Star thought to herself as she pulled the scissors out of her skirt. She began cutting through air expecting a portal to open. Nothing but a quiet coughing sound. "Huh, These should work..." Star spoke to herself as she began to cut the air again. Nothing again. She then noticed her shadow. It wasn't her usual shadow but instead, it formed the outline of Bill. He began laughing.

"I can't let you do that Dying Star." Bill creepily stated. She then realised, he had the power to render them useless. He laughed behind Star. She turned to see just more of the forest. Quickly, she turned back round to see her shadow. It was normal again. Tricky dream demon. She then thought about Marco and Janna; where are they? She placed her dimensional scissors back into her pocket before running deeper into the woods.

Meanwhile at another part of the woods, Dipper and Mabel were heading out of the mystery shack. Mabel was holding a lot of hunting gear like her grappling hook, a few pieces of extra large fly paper that cover an entire person lying down and human-sized butterfly net. Dipper on the other hand was only carrying his pen in one hand and Journal 3 in the other hand.

"Bye Grunkle Stan!" Mabel shouted as she shut the door to the Mystery Shack. The twins began walking into the woods to find suitable place to set this trap of theirs up. One hour later, Dipper and Mabel had their trap fully ready to catch some bait. The trap that the twins set up was two pieces of fly paper stuck to the ground with duck tape. It looked very well done and awful at the same time.

"Hey Dipper, why are we so far in the forest?" Mabel asked before she shouted "Grappling Hook!". She used the grapple hook which attached to a weak branch of a very tall and old oak tree. It broke off and hit Mabel in the face. She fell to the ground

"Mabel, do you remember earlier this Summer when I made paper clones of myself to woo Wendy?" Dipper asked as Mabel got back up from the ground and licked her fingers to rub her face.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." She stated as she rubbed her face like she was rubbing a cute puppy.

"I heard from Soos that they're still out here in this part of the forest and we're gonna capture them! To do so, we have to be quiet and hide in the bush." He explained as he and Mabel hid behind a bush, which gave them a decent view of the trap. They wait for a hour or so before they heard something get stuck on the fly paper.

"Haha!" Dipper shouted as he jumped out the bush. His smile turned into a confused frown. "Mabel, I think we caught one of Grunkle's tourists..." Dipper said to Mabel when the two looked down to see Star lying on her back stuck to the fly paper. She tried to get up by using her hand but she only got pulled down by the stickiness of the paper. She laughed sheepishly.

"What is this?" Star asked with an annoyed tone as she continued to try to pull herself off the fly paper. No luck. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other sheepishly before they attempted to sneak away from their 'trap'. "Where do you two think you're going?!" Star shouted with a temper while her voice had a slight . The twins looked back at her and walked back to her.

"Sorry about this. We were trying to catch...well...something." Dipper apologised to Star. She noticed that Dipper was in her mindscape before she summoned Bill.

"Do I know you?" She asked. Dipper looked at her with confusion. He has never met this girl before in his life but he thought to himself, he was glad on meeting her now since she looked like Pacifica and Wendy's child...which was an odd thought.

"We never met you before." Mabel stated before she pulled out a sheet of smelly stickers. "Warp!" She shouted before she placed on her left cheek.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Star Butterfly. I'm a princess from another dimension!" Star introduced herself to the Pine twins. Dipper burst out laughing while Mabel looked at Star in awe. She found her new best friend. Goodbye Candy and Grenda and hello Star! Dipper then noticed Mabel's awed face and Star's now grumpy face. He stopped laughing.

"You're serious? Like properly serious?" Dipper was surprised. He thought that she was some kind of nutcase.

"Yeah. If you find a way to get me out of this damned thing, I'll show you." Star offered. Before Dipper could do anything, Mabel was already helping Star out of the fly paper with a ridiculous huge spatula. Dipper sighed before he began to help Mabel pull Star up. As Star was focusing on the forest in front of her. She noticed another Dipper but instead of a pine tree on it's hat, it had the number three written on it's hat. It noticed Dipper and Mabel before fleeing back into the woods. Star was finally out of the fly paper. She jumped with joy as she pulled out her wand.

"Oooooo!" Mabel stated in awe as she walked up to Star and touched her wand. "It's so sparkly!" Her eyes widened.

" I know right! You like it?" Star asked Mabel's opinion before Dipper coughed loudly. She turned to look at Dipper.

"Can you prove it?" He asked as he took out his pen and Journal 3. Star smirked.

"Stand back." Star warned as Dipper pushed Mabel and himself to a safe distance. Star jumped up as high as she could before she cast a spell. "Super Narwhal Blast!" She screamed as her wand produced a blast of narwhals which she aimed at three trees that were standing right next to each other. Mabel's smile turned into a huge grin. One so big that she had to use both of her hands to show Dipper how happy she was. Star is the exact person she wanted to be; cool, silly and powerful! Dipper was surprised. Star was who she was saying she was.

"Call me impressed." Dipper walked up to Star who was cheerful. She found new friends!

"Okay then Impressed. Who's the girl you're hanging out with?" Star asked Dipper as Mabel ran up to her. She placed her finger on Star's lips.

"You don't need to ask me my name cause you already know it. I'm Mabel." Mabel whispered before she took her finger off Star's lips and backed a few steps.

"So, like Maple Syrup?" Star asked.

"Exactly!" Mabel shouted with joy. Dipper wasn't impressed that Star thought his name was 'impressed'.

"So, you know; my name is actually Dipper and Mabel is my sister." He stated just to make sure Star knew his proper name.

"I saw another one of you, Dipper while you was helping Mabel. One with a three written on his cap." Star said with confusion. These people have weird names. Dipper punched his knee in anger.

"We were close from capturing one, Mabel." Dipper sighed.

"One of what?" Star asked

"Since I guess you've never been here before, Gravity Falls is full of mysteries and dangerous mythical creatures. That what you saw was a clone of me that was made out of a magical photocopier." He explained about Gravity Falls. Star was interested. She loves a good mystery!

"Is there anything else mysterious I could look at?"

"I think we'll take you to where we're staying..." Dipper said as he began pushing Star along.

"...Since it's nearly dinner time..." Mabel added.

"...and we can go on the golf-cart with Soos. We'll give ya a VIP tour." Dipper finished as the three walked out of the woods and back to the Mystery Shack. Unknown to them, Bill was watching them in the shadows. His 'bet' was working.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Town of Gravity Falls..._

Janna and Marco awoke on top of the Gravity Falls water tower as the sun was setting. In front of them, Bill was floating.

"Time to get up, Reckless Hat and Marked Beauty. Dying Star is already way ahead of you!" Bill explained as he laughed and disappeared. The two looked onto the sunset.

"That means Star is somewhere in this town." Janna explained to Marco who was struggling to take in the fact that Star was missing. Ludo could come and take her any minute now. He jumped up and began to climb down the water tower. Janna had no idea what Marco was doing.

"At least with Star gone for a bit, I get some time with the safety boy." Janna thought to herself before laughing. She followed Marco into the town centre. There, he saw a emo teenage boy with a black hoodie that had a stitched heart. Marco gathered his motivation and bravery and walked up to the teenager who was playing his guitar.

"Excuse me..." Marco asked but the teenager couldn't hear him as his guitar was louder. He took a deep breath. "Excuse me..." He spoke louder as the teenager stopped playing.

"What do you want?" the teenager asked aggressively

"Have you seen anything or anybody acting weird recently?" Marco asked before Janna walked next to Marco.

"No need to be so rude." She added.

"You two sound like that Mr Mystery guy at the Mystery Shack." The teenager stated in a angry tone. He wanted to continue playing music. Marco and Janna then thought Star would be there.

"Where is that exactly?" Janna asked.

"Well, if you live here, You should know already..." the teenager answered sarcastically before looking at their faces. They look like tourists. He continued "...Continue the road upwards and when you reach the forest, it's about a three minute walk into it."

"Thank you." Marco said as he grabbed Janna's hand. "Come on, we need to find Star." The two began running away from the teenager.

"Pfft. Whatever..." The teenager spoke before continuing to play his guitar.

The pieces are in place. Well, nearly all of them. Bill had one more to set up. The Northwest. He needs the Lama later on in this little...game that he was setting up. Thanks to Dying Star and her stupid bet, he is one more step nearer to his complete utter goal; dominating the entire universe. The only thing he could do now is wait. Everything will work itself out for total chaos...

* * *

 **Well, I'm starting to slowly introduce the Gravity Falls characters beginning with Dipper and Mabel (as well as Robbie). There will be more characters coming in like Pacifica, Stan, Soos and Wendy in the near future.**

 **There won't be another chapter until Early-ish August for a couple of reasons (One of which is that I'm on holiday but also, I might put the Author into this too). So, if you like this so far; please leave a review with what you would like to see in the future chapters. Also, a favourite and follow would be great as well since it lets me know if you guys wants more of this. Thank you for reading up to this point. :)**


	5. It's Gonna Get A Little Weird

**Since this has been a long time coming, enjoy an extra long chapter! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter Four – It's Gonna Get A Little Weird**

Back at the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel returned with their new friend from another dimension. Mabel know that Star would get along with their Grunkle just fine however, Dipper had other thoughts. Their Grunkle was furious about Stanford's dimensional portal and if he knew that Star was from another dimension, it would be the final straw between the two old men.

They entered the Mystery Shack's gift shop to see their Grunkle trying to fix the cash register before he could reopen the Shack to the public. Then he saw Star.

"Kids! Why did you bring this random girl in here?!" Their Grunkle shouted before he ran up to Star. "I'm sorry, the Mystery Shack is closed for refurbishment." He told Star before attempting to push her back out of the door.

"It's all right, Grunkle. It's our new friend." Dipper explained before Grunkle Stan could fully push Star out of the door. He let go off her.

"Ok then. A friend's a friend." He spoke with a hint of disgust before he could continue fixing the cash register as Star rubbed all the grease from Stan's hands off her clothes. It was then when Stanford emerged from the vending machine. Star thought she knew the old man. The hair. The glasses. The six fingers! She met him years before she met Marco. At first, Stanford didn't know who the girl was then it clicked. The girl with the Dimensional Scissors! She could help her with the Research.

"Oh. It's you." Stanford said with delight as he shook Star's hand. She didn't know what he was doing. Soon enough, she knew what she had to do.

"It is me!" Star played along much to the confusion of Grunkle Stan and the Pine Twins.

"You could help me with my research. I'll show you what I've done so far." Stanford explained as he took her down into his basement leaving the rest of the Pines baffled.

"How does she know Stanford?" Dipper asked curiously. She wasn't alive during the time Stanford was here in Gravity Falls.

Down in the basement of the Mystery Shack, Stanford turned to Star in the elevator. "That was a close one..." She said sheepishly as the two of them laughed it off before deadly silence filled the air. He coughed to clear the air as the elevator doors opened.

"You didn't interact with Dipper and Mabel did you?" Stanford asked panicky as he looked out onto the now demolished dimensional portal.

"Well...Now that you say that..." Star began to explain sheepishly.

"You did didn't you?" Stanford asked in an aggressive tone. He placed his hand on his face. "Wait, we can forget that for a while..." He said before looking through all of his artefacts which bored Star but then, she noticed the Dimensional Rift. It screamed danger to her.

"Errrr... How do I know you? I can't remember how we met..." Star asked before she stealthily went back to where the elevator was but noticed it went back up to the first floor.

"I met your father and mother when you was a baby, Star then a few years ago before you got your magical wand. I remember how much you wanted to weld that power." Stanford explained as he placed the Dimensional Rift on his work desk. Stanford began looking at it with curiosity. How can he close something that his own stupid twin brother caused with the portal?

"I remember you I think. My dad called you an explorer. The one that got banished because..." Star began to recall Stanford's visit to Mewni. He ran up to her and covered her mouth.

"I prefer not to speak of that visit". He stated before letting go of Star's mouth which she wiped soon afterwards. "Since you're coming of age, you should have the Dimensional Scissors right?" He asked.

"Yes...Why do you ask?" Star answered

"Even though I had to dismantle my portal, I need your help to get an artefact that forgot to collect in my thirty years of travelling." Stanford proposed his deal.

"Give me a moment." Star excused herself in a very awkward tone as the elevator returned. She entered. Thankfully, it was sound-proof since she didn't want Stanford to hear her panicky screams. "What am I going to do? Bill took those powers away from the scissors. I'm so dead!" She whispered to herself before she hear a familiar voice.

"Maybe I could be of assistance..." The demon spoke before laughing like a mad man. Even if Star could do anything, all of reality broke before her like someone smashing a plane of glass. In these shards of reality, Star could see images of her past, present and future; Marco, Janna, Ludo, Dipper, Mabel, Stanford, Grunkle Stan and people she has never met before. The residents of Gravity Falls perhaps? She had no idea. On top of those images, there were flashes of mysterious symbols and pages...pages from some kind of journal. In the middle of it all, Bill was floating in a meditating pose while blue flames made an image of a hand with six fingers behind him. Star tried to move towards Bill but couldn't move her own body. She floated around this plane in a ghostly like manner.

"Why can't I move?" Star asked in fear. Why is she out of her body? Terror was the only thing she felt in her body.

"I had to take over it dummy. I had to distract Sixer while we have this conversation!" Bill explained before he got out of his mediating pose and floated towards Star. He pushed her into one of the shards. It transported her into a place where everything is covered in shadows. Bill was the only thing that lit up the pitch black room. "Look, I'm letting you use those dimensional scissors of yours just this once. We need to make sure we stealthy get those Journals and the Pine Twins."

Star looked at Bill stunned. Why now? What was so important that would let Bill allow her to use the Dimensional Scissors? Maybe he's playing the long game. He's not after the Journals or the Twins. Something more...grand...and dangerous. "Why the long face Dying Star?" Bill asked.

"Just figuring you out..." Star answered suspiciously. Bill then camouflaged into the darkness of the room. Now, the only thing Star could see was a Cheshire Cat-like grin. Click. The floor opened below her to form something similar to a black hole. She tried to use her Mewberty wings to push herself against the powerful pull of the floor but two shadowy arms grabbed her before she could escape. Star was pulled into the black hole. The only thing she could do now is...fall.

Lighting flashed. Thunder cracked right in front of her as she fell deeper into the black hole. Again, she could see shards of reality. As she looked closer to these shards, she concluded they showed images of the future. She pulled her ghostly butt towards one of the shards and began watching the shard. Darkness. Storms. The End. All of it had one thing in the middle of it...Bill. That's what he wants. Destruction. Star turned to see another shard and floated towards it. Again she saw more images of the future. Her and Marco. Together. Happy. As a couple?! How could this be? She only saw him as a friend. The only thought that was going through her mind was "How?" The Shard broke into little pieces. Each piece showing the same still image. Marco being burned to death by Bill as Star watched on. BANG! Thunder. She turned her head then looked back at the shards. Gone was Marco's death but the destruction of Mewni by Bill. He had plans. Star has to stop him. She looked down to see the floor. Her body hit the floor of the elevator as she woke up from Bill's tricks. Stanford entered the elevator to help Star.

"Are you all right?!" Stanford asked in fear. He was hoping Star was okay. She was but it took her a few minutes to gain her consciousness back. She knew she had questions to ask him. Just not here.

"I'll do your task but I want answers." Star accepted Stanford's offer on finding his artefact.

"Answers?" He asked in confusion. "Answers for what?" He asked again as Star opened a dimensional portal using her scissors.

"I can't explain here. I need to be away from here." Star answered as she dragged Stanford into the portal and gave his room a suspicious look before closing the portal.

Meanwhile, Janna and Marco were stuck. They've been in these woods for hours and no luck on finding Star. Night time has fallen. They haven't got long to find her.

"Star!" Marco and Janna screamed as they looked around the forest for any clues. It was then Marco's left foot was caught by a ridiculously sized piece of fly paper. Something feels off about this town.

"Look." Bill appear and whispered to both Janna and Marco. The two of them turned around to see a Dipper clone. It looked at the two of them with curiosity. "It's one of the Pines twins." He continued to whisper. Janna then grinned and tried to leap for the clone. It screamed in a high pitched voice before running away. Janna landed face first on the ground. "Best chase after him." Bill hinted as he began manically laughing before vanishing. Janna got up from the ground and helped Marco out of the fly paper.

"We're gonna need a plan..."Marco stated as the two began to make a plan on how to capture the Dipper clone.

Meanwhile, Star and Stanford arrived in another dimension. It was like nothing that Star has visited before since it was...weirder. A jungle-like planet with purple skies and blood red ground. The planet stood tall and only allowed a certain amount of light from the two suns above it to come through to the ground. Star turned to find a rock big enough for her and Stanford to sit on. She walked up to it and sat down.

"Stanford. Join me. I need to talk." She explained. He walked up and joined on her on the rock. "Look, I saw these images. Images of future." Star explained. Stanford knew immediately what Star experienced.

"Cipher..." He muttered under his breath.

"You knew him!?" Star asked in shock. She thought that nobody besides her, Janna and Marco knew him.

"He invaded my mind. A dangerous demon who will do anything to complete his plans." Stanford explained as he pulled out a flash-light to inspect Star's eyes.

"Funny you say that, he was the reason I came to Gravity Falls in the first place...I made a bet with him..." Star added in nervously. Stanford dropped his flash-light in disgust. The only other thing that could make him do that was the weird as hell tasting Smile Dip.

"YOU MADE A WHAT?!" He shouted in anger.

"Shouldn't I not do that with him?" Star asked in a very sheepish voice. Stanford got off the rock and began kicking the ground to let his anger out. He then took a deep breath and walked back to the rock.

"What did he ask you to do?" Stanford asked

"Well, he said to get rid the Pines twins and claim the three journals of a mysterious Author..." Star answered.

"Those twins are Dipper and Mabel..." Stanford muttered under his breath. Star overheard him and began to panic. She dropped her Royal Wand due to her panicky nature.

"He wants me to kill my new friends?!" Star shouted as she struggled to gain her breath. Stanford quickly grabbed hold of her.

"Bill is crafty like that Star. You should never trust him." Stanford warned.

"How do I get out of this bet?" Star asked in fear

"You can't. The only way he'll let you go besides him killing you is for him to defeat him in a battle inside your mind..." He answered as he got up from the rock and rummaged through his grey long-coat. "Star, I should tell you something that only Dipper knows right now." He pulled out the dimensional rift and showed her it.

"Ooooooh! That looks pretty!" Star said in her usual childish tone. She tapped the glass that protect the rift. Stanford slapped her wrist.

"Don't do that. That is a dimensional rift. Thanks to my stupid twin brother, the portal I used to visit various dimensions like Mewni was destroyed but it left behind a dimensional rift." He began to explain. Star put on her 'serious' face and took in all the information that Stanford was telling her. "That is why I wanted you to take me here..."

"This jungle dimension?"

"Yes. Dimension K-381. It hold a very valuable plant seed which can be used to grow metal." He finished explaining as he pointed to a tree in the distance. A very tall banana tree-like plant which grew pieces of metal instead of bananas. Star scratched her head in confusion. How does that even exist? "The plan is that you're gonna stand and watch for any natives as I get a trimming of this tree to grow my own back in our dimension".

"But, Stanford, isn't this a bit risky? What if the natives find us?" Star asked.

"They won't because you'll be watching out for them." he answered sarcastically. Star just accepted that she's gonna have to help this mad man. "The codeword for natives arriving is 'ameri-freedom'." Stanford stated as he ran to the tree and started climbing it. Star picked up her Royal Wand and followed. She climbed up to the first branch of the metal tree which was low but very thick. Great for a watcher to stay. She sat on the branch and began to look out as Stanford began cutting a weakest branch of the tree..

Back in Gravity Falls, Marco and Janna were chasing the Dipper Clone through the forest with two over-sized butterfly nets.

"We've nearly got him!" Janna spoke before she tripped on tree branch leaving Marco to capture the clone. The two continued to run around the huge maze-like forest until the clone ran in a corner of the Mystery Shack. Marco cornered him along with Janna who managed to caught up.

"One, Two, three!" The two spoke at the same time as they threw their nets on the Dipper Clone. Trapping it. The Echo Creek duo then heard slow clapping. It was Bill again.

"Well Done. Colour me impressed." Bill congratulated the two. "Now, hand the nets over. I'll sort out the rest..." He asked before the three heard thunder. It began to rain. The clone began to melt through the net.

"No. No. No!" Marco panicked as he began to collect all the messy remains of the person he thought was a Pines Twin. Janna looked at Bill then to Marco and back again. Something wasn't right.

"They die if water touches them?" Janna asked confused as she watch Marco crying cause he thought he failed Bill's challenge. The dream demon began to laugh.

"Boy, you two are idiots. Well, coming from Echo Creek where everyone is an idiot; you two are actually smart." Bill joked.

"What do you mean by that?" Marco's sad tone turned into a annoyed one.

"Well, that was just a clone! That's what one of Pines looks like. Not THE Pines Twin. God, You two are stupid. Even by Echo Creek standards. Dying Star shouldn't have brought you into this." Bill talked Marco and Janna down.

"Speaking of Star, where is she?" Janna asked before turning to Marco to stare at him in a love glaze.

"Currently keeping her disguise around the Author of the Journals. She's a lot smarter for an Echo Creek-ineer. Wait, she's from another dimension that's why!" Bill answered before leaving them with a threatening warning. "If you don't complete the task, I'll make your nightmares real kids!" He began to laugh like a mad scientist before vanishing. Marco got back up from the ground dropping the remains of the Dipper Clone.

"We've got to find Star. She can't be far from here." Marco stated as him and Janna walked around the Mystery Shack trying to think where she could be.

Meanwhile in Dimension K-381, Star noticed aliens walking around the area of jungle that her and Stan was an hour earlier. They must be the locals. They sure do look weird. Humanoid creatures with tentacles for arms, futuristic robotic eyes and tribal clothing. Star looked up to Stanford who was close from taking the cutting off the metal tree. She looked back at the locals who noticed their footprints form earlier. The locals began to investigate those foot prints.

"Ameri-freedom." She whispered loudly to Stanford. He stopped cutting to notice the locals.

"Damn. Atramento Polypus Humanas!" Stanford stated to Star. He looked back to the cutting he was making of the metal tree. He can easily cut it in two minutes if Star distracted them with her wand. "You're gonna have to distract them!" Stanford said loudly.

"Distract them? HOW?!" Star panicky asked

"With your wand!" Stanford answered. Star looked back at the locals, smiled back at Stanford and jumped down from the tree. She ran towards the aliens.

"Hi there. I'm Star. I'm the Princess of another dimension called Mewni. I carry this magic wand that can cast spells!" Star introduced herself to the local aliens. There was only three of the Atramento Polypus Humanas. They began to inspect Star before shaking their heads in disgust. Star considered that a challenge. "Alright then." She put her fingers together, pulled them back a bit then got ready to cast a spell.

"Winter Storm Hyper Blow!" Star shouted as her wand cast the spell freezing one of the aliens. The two remaining began to scream in a high pitched voice. Their eyes began to produce some kind of laser which Star began to dodge. "STANFORD!" She screamed to him as Stanford finally contained the cutting into a medium sized metal and glass container. He looked at the locals and Star as the tree caught on fire.

"Star." Stanford sighed as he jumped off the tree's branches like an elegant ninja and caught up with Star. He loaded his futuristic rifle ready to fight and turned to Star. The two nodded as she got her wand ready to fight.

"Jellybean Hallucination Mist!" Star cast her spell on the locals of the dimension which confused them before Stanford shot their eyes out frying them alive. They were safe again. "Did you get the cutting?" She asked as he showed her the cutting of the metal tree he got into the container. She awed. She then jumped on the spot, bought out her Dimensional Scissors and opened a portal back to the Mystery Shack.

"Did you come alone to Gravity Falls?" Stanford asked.

"No. Why?" She asked in a confused tone.

"You can't let them know that I know about your bet with Cipher."

"Why?"

"They could be in danger from Bill if we let it slip. The only two people besides me you should let into this should be Dipper and Mabel."

"Of course. They need to know."

"I'll bring them into my study tonight. Now, I bet your friends are trying to find you. We need to head back." Stanford stated before he notice that Star wasn't going through the portal. "Ladies first."

"I think you should go through first. You saved me from those...things." Star suggested before Stanford looked at her like she gave him a challenge. The two walked through the portal back into Stanford's study. Star closed the portal and attempted to open one back to Mewni. Bill disabled the Scissors again. Crafty Devil she thought.

"Right, I believe it's breakfast!" Stanford stated cheerfully as him and Star entered the elevator back up into the Mystery Shack...

* * *

 **Sorry about the delay for this chapter guys. I had to catch up on the previous episodes since "A Tale of Two Stans" to see how Stanford acted. I wanted him in this for a very good reason and partly for a chapter like the one you just read. I promise that there'll be a new chapter with in the next two weeks (since I know where I'm going from here).**

 **I'm also putting this up on Archive Of Our Own now too. So, if you're on there, check it out there too (it's under the same name as it is on here).**

 **Anyway, if you liked this chapter, please leave a review, a like, a review or all three. It helps me to know you guys really want more. Until next time folks. :D**


	6. The Echo Creek-ineers

**Chapter Five – The Echo Creek-ineers**

Marco and Janna stormed to the Mystery Shack. After one hell of an all-nighter, they needed to find their friend before anything bad happened to her. The door slammed open as Marco stormed into the Mystery Shack. Dipper, Mabel and Stanford looked on to Marco before he grabbed Dipper.

"Where is she?!" Marco screamed before falling asleep. He was out of energy. He looked and smelled like a homeless person...and like Grunkle Stan on his weekly 'no shower' day. Dipper stepped slowly back as Marco fell to the floor. Star entered the room to see Marco asleep on the floor and Janna asleep on the door. Mabel looked at Star in confusion.

"Do you know these gorgeous people?!" She asked in a very joyful tone. Star's sleepy face turned into a very wake and happy one. It's her friends!

"Of course I do Mabel!" Star answered before she jumped, got hold of her wand and shouted "Mending Heart Hurricane!" which caused Marco and Janna to wake up with full energy. They looked at Star with relief. Marco ran up to Star and hugged her.

"Star! Thank god you're all right." He stated with relief.

"I'm fine. It's time I introduced you to an old friend of mine and two new ones." Star suggested as he pulled Stanford towards Marco and Janna. "This is Stanford. He's an explorer who visited my dimension when I was a little girl." She introduced him

"Hi there." Stanford offer the two kids a handshake which they took.

"Then we have my new friends; Dipper and Mabel..." She introduced the Pines twins to her friends.

"Sup." Dipper said

"Hi, I'm Mabel. Rhymes with Maple." Mabel introduced herself in the weirdest way possible. Marco and Janna looked at each other with an awkward look. Stanford began to cough.

"If you excuse us for a minute, Star, Dipper, Mabel and I have to sort out your Mystery Tour..." Stanford came with with an excuse to explain to his Grand-Niece and Nephew what he just told about Star and her friends in the other dimension.

"Mystery Tour?" Star asked.

"You wanted to give your friends the tour of all the mysterious things we have here in Gravity Falls don't you Star?" Dipper played along knowing that something was up. Stanford began to unlock the way to his study.

"Of course. I'll be right back Marco." Star stated as Dipper, Mabel and Star entered Stanford's study. Before Marco and Janna could follow, Stanford locked the door as a regular vending machine.

"Stanford, what's going on?" Mabel asked in her most innocent voice. As an awkward silence fell onto the study, some kind of phone went off in Stanford's long coat.

"Oh yeah. You gotta Get Schwifty. Gotta Get Schwifty in here. It's time to get Schwifty." The ringtone went off as Stanford quickly turned his phone-like device off.

"Not the right time Rick." He muttered to himself before looking at Dipper and Mabel. They're so cute. "Right, back to business; Star has informed me that she made a deal with Bill Cipher..." Stanford began to explain.

"Bill?!" Dipper looked at Star. "Are you mad?"

"Hey, previous Dream Demons I've encountered were dumb as a caveman." Star added before Stanford realized what Dipper said.

"You encountered Cipher before?!" Stanford asked with anger

"Our nemesis Gideon summoned him to invade Stan's mind. After that, I made a deal with him and he processed my body..." Dipper explained

"...which I stopped him from taking your journals. He did say though that he'll return..." Mabel added. Stanford took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"I should be mad at you but it's not your fault that you encountered him in the first place." Stanford stated.

"So, Star; you made a deal with him?" Dipper asked.

"I didn't know that he was unlike other Dream Demons I've encountered in the past." She answered.

"What did he want?" Mabel asked. They knew what he would likely want from Star.

"He wanted to give him Stanford's journals and to get rid of you two..." Star answered.

"I guess that sounds like something Bill would make a deal for." Dipper stated

"...In exchange for a time wish each for the three of us." Star continued to answer.

"Wait a second Dipper, A Time Wish! How can Bill have three of them?" Mabel asked Dipper.

"Now, that is a good question Mabel." Stanford added.

"What's so important about a Time Wish?" Star asked as the Three Pines turned to her and looked at her in shocked. What's so important about a Time Wish? That's something that nobody should ask!

"A Time Wish is an item given by the ruler of the future, Time Baby to the winner of Globanr. It allows the user to wish for one thing they really want even if it changes the entire past, present or future!" Stanford explained. Star then noticed the piece of cloth that covered a glass screen. She walked toward it, pulled the cloth aside to see the broken dimensional portal. She began to think to herself what kind of a mess that she put Marco, Janna and herself into just because she was bored. There's likely no way that she can let Marco and Janna into the stuff she knows now. It could put them into danger.

"I'm not gonna tell Marco or Janna what's going on with Bill. I'm going to figure out what's his end game. I'll go to sleep tonight. Maybe he'll visit my mind." Star stated in a very bleak tone. Dipper and Mabel placed their hands on Star's back.

"Don't worry. We won't let him hurt you or your friends." Mabel assured Star who began to smile.

"Now, let's actually set up a Mystery Tour for Marco and Janna. They need to see the mysteries of this town!" Star shouted in her usual tone before grabbing the twins and dragging them back up to the Mystery Shack.

"I'll be up in a moment." Stanford said cheerfully before locking up the seeds for the metal tree from the other dimension, placing the dimensional rift on his table and began staring into it. What dangers could that do to Gravity Falls if Bill gets his hands on it?

An hour later, Star found Marco and Janna who were just sat outside the Mystery Shack looking onwards into the woods. She didn't let them see her as she began to overhear their conversation.

"I wonder what mysteries this town has? We've already met that Pines Twin twice already which one of them melted before you. I say it's a great thing Star is getting us a Mystery Tour. I like things to be weird." Janna spoke her feelings.

"Yeah. That is just weird. But, you know with Star being weird, she's fun to be around. This might be fun to do with Star and her new friends." Marco added. Star began to sweat through her eyes but wiped her eyes before appearing in front of the two.

"Our Mystery Tour begins in a few minutes. Dipper and Mabel are just sorting out our tour vehicle." Star explained.

Meanwhile in the "Beach Dimension", Ludo and his minions were having a lovely vacation. Massages, volleyball games, surfing contests and unlimited amounts of ice lollies?! What more could a monster want on vacation. That was until Toffee arrived.

"Ludo, I thought you were going after Star Butterfly's wand?" He asked with the most confused look in his eyes. He never seen Ludo so...relaxed since they met.

"Well, she made a deal with this Dream Demons few days ago and I made a deal with him if she doesn't her side of her deal." Ludo began to explain.

"Wait, how does that make sense?" Toffee asked.

"Basically, that wand will becoming to me with us doing anything. So, just sit with us..." Ludo summarized what he said, pulled out a deck-chair from underneath the sand. "...relax and have a drink." He continued. Toffee looked down to see he has magically now wearing beach shorts and now sitting on the deck chair.

"You know Ludo, I've never had a day to relax to myself." Toffee revealed.

"Well, now you do." Ludo added in a very relaxed tone. Toffee actually looked on to the rest of Ludo's minions to see them enjoying their vacation and he should too. A beautiful female human-like creature walked on by and offered him a cocktail drink which he gladly accepts. Maybe leaving the Butterfly family alone for a while might actually come with some benefits.

Back at the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel were helping Soos to make the Mystery Tour Golf Cart bigger to fit five people inside it.

"Soos, are you sure this is going to be safe?" Dipper asked as he saw the Golf Cart transformed into a 'golf limo'.

"Of course dude. It's a Tour Limo. Stan might have an issue with it..." Soos began to explain before Grunkle Stan looked at the Tour Limo from the window of the Mystery Shack.

"Keep it like that Soos. The tourists can pay extra for a VIP tour." Stan shouted before leaving the window.

"Stan says it's staying. Can we take it on a test run?" Mabel asked.

"Knock yourselves out dudes." Soos answered as he gave Dipper the keys to the Golf Limo. They drove it to the entrance of the Mystery Shack where Marco, Star and Janna were hanging out.

"One Mystery Tour for the group of Star Butterfly." Dipper announced on the 'Golf Limo' microphone as Star, Marco and Janna entered the limo. Dipper was dressed in his tour guide gear that he wore when Grunkle Stan had that bet on with Mabel. "I'm Dipper Pines and welcome to the Mystery Shack's Mystery VIP Tour. Are you all from Echo Creek?" The three cheered. "Right, now I'm calling you all the Echo Creek-ineers." Everyone on the tour limo laughed before Dipper continued his professional tour guide voice "Your co-tour guide is Mabel Pines today." He began the tour.

"I'm Mabel and we're about to show you some mysterious things we encountered so far this summer that Stanford and Grunkle Stan allowed us to show you." Mabel continued before she turned to Dipper. "We're ready to go ahead, driver." Dipper honked the golf cart's horn before beginning their three hour mystery tour. As light fades, darkness shall only remain...

* * *

 **I bet you didn't see this coming so quick now did ya? Well, truth is; I've been on a roll with writing chapters for this right now. Hopefully, I'll get this fully finished in the next week or so (yeah, I'm cranking those sweet chapters out that quick) but don't hold me to that. At this point, I'll say that I've got the half way point fully written and ready to be uploaded. The next chapter I'll put up early next week since I want to spread out the content to make you guys happy.**

 **Anyway, if you liked this chapter, please leave a review, fav, follow or all three. It helps me know if you guys want more fan-fics like this in the near future. Until next chapter folks. :)**

 **P.S; I'm gonna leave you guys on two notes; You'll need your deciphering heads on from next chapter onwards and two words. Human. Bill.**


	7. Hergmrk Amxl Xli Hvieq Hiqsr

**From here onwards, certain chapter titles will be encoded. You'll need to decipher them. For this chapter's** **Title the** _ **Cipher Key**_ **is** _ **Four.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Six - Hergmrk Amxl Xli Hvieq Hiqsr**

Hours later after their tour, Stanford kindly set up his old bunker in the Forest as a temporary room for the "Echo Creek-ineers". With a very busy two days, Star fell asleep and entered her Dreamscape. The possible whereabouts for Cipher. She had to get information out of him. Even if that means fighting him...

Her Dreamscape was just white and full of nothing. Everything was blank. No images, no places and most importantly, no Bill. The ground began to move. Rumbling. Shaking. She felt something rising from underneath her. Star rolled out of the way to see a huge stone shard rising upwards from where was a stood only moments ago. The ground stopped moving. She had no idea what this stone was doing inside her Dreamscape at all. She began walking up to the shard to investigate it and by investigate, she meant touch it. The shard lit up with black lights coming from each face of the shard. A banshee scream that should not be heard by any human came out of the shard. Star covered her ears as the scream continued to come out of the rock then the sound and the lights faded. The shard now showed images of Star's future. Not a bright future like what Bill showed in the past but a dark future. Everywhere and everyone she loved was in flames or dead. She looked around the shard to see various places. Gravity Falls? Destroyed. Echo Creek? Annihilated. Mewni? Obliterated. Her nightmares...they might becoming real. It was then she heard a very familiar cackle. Bill appeared out of nowhere behind Star.

"I see you don't like what your mind is showing you Dying Star." Bill joked.

"What's your endgame?" Star asked in a very aggressive tone.

"Easy there Dying Star, I think you need calm down a bit. Here. Get dressed up..." Bill answered before pointing at her. She looked down to see her usual outfit changed into her Blood Moon Ball dress.

"What the?" She stated in a very confused tone.

"...and have a dance." Bill continued before he grabbed Star. Her Dreamscape transformed into the Blood Moon Ball. Jazz music began playing to liven up the atmosphere. Star's eyes were locked onto Bill as he transformed into a yellow and gold version of Star's Ex; Tom. Marco was also in her mindscape dressed in his demon outfit.

"Why change my mindscape into this?" Star asked.

"Oh. I don't control your mindscape. I repeat; your mindscape. It's just transforming to make itself more...lively to you." Bill explained as the two continued to dance.

"So, why are you here Bill? What do you want? I've gotten closer to the Author and I think know where his Journals are hidden." Star asked. Marco sneaked his way around the party that was happening around him to get closer to Star without her or Bill noticing.

"As much as I like you Dying Star; I made a deal with a third party which I won't name for our deal's sake." Bill answered as he began to laugh. Marco overheard this and began to panic. Who was this 'third party'? Why does Bill have a fascination with Star more than him or Janna? Does she have something that Bill wants? All of these questions were spiralling around Marco's mind like a whirlpool. Bill stopped Star from dancing with him and transformed back into his usual self. His eye began to glow a very dark blue, similar to the flames he can produce at any time he wanted.

Star dropped to the floor to avoid Bill who was making flames from his hands which formed some kind of Encryption which was the following...

" _ **Qnnm cqrb fjawrwp, Mhrwp Bcja! Ro hxd mxw'c jlc zdrltuh, cqn knc'b xoo. R'uu qjen cx vjtn hxda manjvb j uxc vxan brwrbcna rw xamna cx lujrv fqjc bqxdum kn vrwn!"**_

Star looked at the words and tried to make sense of it. Bill's eye stopped glowing and turned back to normal. He produced his cane from out of nowhere.

"What is this? Some kind of other language from another dimension?" Star asked. Bill leaned on his cane.

"I'll leave you to figure it out before you..." Bill began to answer before there was a large flash. Someone took a photo of the encryption. Bill turned from his usual yellow and gold colour to a very dark blood red. "Someone else is inside your Dreamscape. Hunt them down. They can't know about anything!" Bill commanded as the party turned from a lively calm atmosphere to chaos. Star began to look for anyone suspicious as Bill began to look in 'other' places inside the Dreamscape. She then noticed the Skeleton masked guest. Marco?!

"What are you doing here?" Star asked in a very worried but annoyed tone.

"I had to see what you did yesterday when Stanford, Dipper and Mabel took you somewhere. I had to know." Marco explained just before fire rained down onto the ball that Star's mindscape conjured up.

"I'll find you and I will make your nightmares real!" Bill warned as he began burning the guests of the ball until they were ash. Star and Marco hid underneath the punch table which was covered.

"We need to wake up some how." Marco suggested which made Star think. She remembered when she first met Marco and she tried to help expand his room. Light-bulb! That spell could wake them up and get rid of Bill out of their minds. She ran out of the punch table.

"Hey, Bill. I found out who's the intruder." Star announced to Bill.

"That's great Dying Star!" Bill said delightedly.

"Yeah. It's you." Star announced in a very smug tone.

"Wait...what?!" Bill's happy tone turned into a aggressive one. Star pulled out her wand and cast a spell.

"Mystic Room Suck Transform!" She shouted as a black hole opened up from underneath Bill.

"No. No. No!" He began to worry as the hole began to drag him into it but managed to grab the roof of the room to hold himself in. Star and Marco jumped into the black hole and woke up from their dreams. Marco immediately went to check his phone.

"What are you doing Marco? Bill is gonna make your lives hell now because of you intruding!" Star stated furiously. Marco fist bumped the air. He had it.

"I have it!" Marco whispered.

"Have what?" She asked as she came over to the only light in the bunker. Thankfully, Janna was fast asleep. On Marco's phone was an image of Bill's encrypted message that he showed Star in her dream.

"That looks like some sort of encryption. I've seen stuff like this before but I've never been able to figure them out for myself. Those twins and their great-grand uncle might be able to encode this for us." Marco explained.

"What's an encryption?" Star asked as Janna grabbed her leg in her sleep which Star easily stepped out of.

"An encryption is like a message but since the message is something you don't want anybody to know besides a few people, they change the letters to hide the meaning and the ones who want to read it need to know how to get the original letters back into place."

"So, it's like a mystery message?"

"Exactly!" Marco answered Star's question. He paused and went to check the time on his phone. 5AM. It's the time when old people wake up usually. He walked up to the entrance of the bunker and whispered "Come on. We need Stanford to figure what this means." Star followed Marco as the two quietly left Janna alone in the bunker. It's only a matter of time before Bill intervenes...

* * *

 _ **The Cipher Key for Bill's Warning is Nine.**_

* * *

 **Well, things are gonna get interesting from here. Are we at end game yet? Nope. I've still got more to tell before we hit that point. ;P**

 **I'm currently writing more and when I've got the chapter I'm currently writing done (which is about two ahead from this one), I'll post the next chapter. :)**

 **If you liked this chapter please give me a fav, a review or all two. If you wanna read more of this, please give this an alert. It'll tell you when the next chapter goes live. It helps me to know if you guys want more of this. Until next time folks. :)**


End file.
